Rai Zuzune
Rai Zuzune's name came from Vocaloid Ring Suzune. Rai means "Lie" and Zuzune was taken from "Suzune", changing the "S" to "Z". Design Old Design (2012) Zuzu's old design was just a recolor of Ring Suzune. Her skin was grey-ish, pale and her clothing was the red, gray and black version of Ring Suzune's clothing. New Design (2014) He has long, black hair that flows down to his knees, usually tied up in a pony tail. His eyes are a sharp, grayish blue, piercing against his pale, grayish skin. His clothing is inspired by the butler uniform instead of the maid uniform. Personality Rai is seen as someone calm and collected. He is very quiet, rarely talks. When he does talk, his voice is always low, in a hushed whisper, leaning close to the other person to speak to them. Due to this habit of his, he prefers talking one to one then to a group. Though, he does like to listen to other people talk. Biography When Ring Suzune was created, there was so much hope for her. But she was soon abandoned, given only a name, a demo voice, a pretty looking design and some sort of hype. Since being abandoned, people forgot about her. She was kind of seen as a shame, the runt of the litter in the "Vocaloid family". Her hype died down, and people who had hopes for her debuting, left as it had became clear that the company wasn't planning on that anymore. She got pretty angry, Ring. Being looked down upon, feeling all that disappointment, she got VERY angry. The company soon decided to just... Scrap her. I mean, she was just sitting there, and they could use her parts for someone better. Ring kicked and screamed, but they just kept pushing her down, telling her to calm down. They said that, she will be reborn as someone new. Someone useful. Not a disappointment like she is now. But she didn't buy it. I would personally say she did put up a good fight, even almost slipping off that operation table and escaping. But in the end, she got forcefully deactivated. Her blue eyes flickered a last time before it dies out, her arms still out stretched in a last attempt to push all the workers off her before falling limp beside her. She was finally switched off. Or so they had thought. She was actually still running about in that empty shell of hers. See, Ring wasn't full blown robot. More like, half and half. Her programming had went rogue, she fights her way through the walls as she tried to regain control of her lifeless, limp body. Worst part was, since she was still somewhat still alive, she could still feel. Her arms felt like it was burning, as she feels someone or something twist her arm, turning it back, tugging it forcefully before her arm came out clean from her shoulder joint. She swore she could feel the mixture of her wires and nerves slowly tearing apart as her arm was slowly torn away from her body. She tried to scream, but no voice comes out. She tried to move, but her body stayed lifeless, unmoving. Through the struggle for what little survival she had left, she finally managed to move. Her fingers twitched, and slowly, she felt herself slip into place. Her eyes fluttered open, and you should have seen the shock on their faces. She stirs as she looked about, noticing her blue hair in a messy pile on the floor. They had shaved her hair off, in an attempt to get a better access to her head. Her right arm was completely gone, torn wires and nerves dangling from the open wound, blood pouring out like a fountain. She swung her legs off the table, grabbing the nearest thing she could reach for. It was a pair of scissors. Look, she had to make do, okay? Bald, stark naked, one arm missing, she raised the scissors above her head and started her revenge. Yes, there were some who managed to get away, not everyone died. She isn't super human, she just wanted to defend herself. But defending wasn't really helping her situation. See, she was still dying. Like I said, she wasn't a full blown robot. She was half and half. That open wound definitely wasn't keeping her alive. Sure, she was dying in a much slower rate then humans, but that doesn't deny the fact that she was still dying. That was when he came. A devil, they call him "Father". They made a contract. See, Ring didn't want to die. She believes that she was made for so much more then being a failed demo. Her hair grew back, but not blue, black. She had her eyes changed due to them being all broken, with static ripping through her vision from time to time. She was repaired by Kirara, of course, the little devil is always repairing the family. She gave Ring a new name, so that it would be easier for him to forget the past. Kirara said it was funny, how he really was being reborn. Voice configuration None as Ring Suzune does not have an official voicebank, due to obvious reasons. Notable media There is currently no media for this character. Additional info Relationships *Cursedloids (Family and friends) *Ring Suzune (Past self) = Trivia *His spade mark is found at the back of his neck. *His name used to be "Ring Zuzune". *Prefers going with "He/Him", but "She/Her" is fine too. Gallery Giratina46 Zuzu.png|Ring Zuzune External links *devianART: Giratina46 Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Characters by Giratina46 Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Ring Suzune Category:Voiceless